


Palpitations

by cheese_gimbap



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_gimbap/pseuds/cheese_gimbap
Summary: Nayeon hates Mina so much that it's making her heart flutter and sends butterflies in her stomach. No, she doesn't like her you idiot. She hates Mina.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	Palpitations

Nayeon was leading the squad to their routines, although their coach is MIA for today, everything was going smoothly. She was having fun with the squad when she spotted a familiar figure sitting on the bleachers, head down looking at her phone and trying to be incognito. But she would never be, not in Nayeon’s radar, she always made Nayeon’s blood boil by just merely breathing.

  
“Nayeon, watch out!”

  
Nayeon was busy glaring on the bleachers that she didn’t hear Jeongyeon’s warning and a ball hit her square on the head. Jeongyeon was running toward Nayeon as she held her head, the other squad members helping her stand up.

  
Her best friend was laughing as she rubbed the sore area on her head. “Oh my god, Nabongs, that was unintentional I swear! A rookie was practising.” Jeongyeon was playing with the soccer ball. “What the fuck, Jeong?” Nayeon grimaced as she felt a searing pain in her head.

  
The cheerleaders screamed. Nayeon got a small cut on her forehead. A wound would make a scar and a scar even a small zit was a very big bane for people like them. Scar marks could be removed by applying ointments and all the voodoo cream but if it was deep, it would be permanent on your face and that’s not good. It’s as awful as ripping your muscle for doing hard routines. It made some feel they were lacking and affected their performance, like Neptune without his trident. The cheerleaders continue to gasp and pale that made Jeongyeon kind of panic too. Momo was all pale when she saw some blood trickling down. (It’s a small red dot, but still!)

  
“Nayeon, yo-you’re bleeding!”

  
Sana was shocked too, but Nayeon swore she saw flash of grin. It must be just her head.

  
Jeongyeon inspected her wound. “It’s not that deep, do you have a first aid kit?”

  
The squad scrambled and took Nayeon to the bleachers while Sana ran to get the kit. Nayeon on the other hand, ordered the whole squad to continue practising. Momo was sitting beside Nayeon, looking like she needed more help than Nayeon. “Momo. Are you… okay?”

  
“yeah… I hate blood.”

  
Sana arrived panting. Jeongyeon was rummaging through the kit, but she didn’t know which one of these would be used on their bleeding friend. Was it just alcohol or should she put this unlabeled gel too? She could use a help but Momo and Sana were really busy murmuring to each other, probably to calm Momo down. Jeongyeon checked out every bottle and boxes, there’s even a syringe. She gave up. 

  
“You know what, let’s just bring you to the infirmary.” Besides, she couldn’t just apply any of these stuff on her best friend’s face. Nayeon would kill her if it affected her skin at some point. 

  
Nayeon was about to stand too when Momo and Sana suddenly screamed. “NO!”

  
Jeongyeon frowned at the siblings. “What do you mean? Our friend is bleeding?”

  
Momo was looking around, stuttering. “Uh, she might not make it to the infirmary with the amount of blood she would lose, l-let’s look for someone who can do first aid, right? Right, Satang?!”

  
Sana heaved a sigh and nodded vigorously. “Nayeon might lose too much blood and and uh DIE!” Nayeon’s eyes widened and started to panic too. Jeongyeon frowned. “But I told you, it’s not that deep?”

  
The coach of the soccer team suddenly blown her whistle and called for Jeongyeon. She left and ordered the twins to tend Nayeon’s wounds despite of their insanity. “Don’t leave me with them!?”

  
Jeongyeon helplessly shrugged and jogged towards the field. “You’ll be fine.” How could Jeongyeon do this to her? She’s bleeding and she left her under the care of these two, well, kind-hearted duo who couldn’t even help their own selves. 

  
Sana turned and looked for someone. Then she called a name Nayeon really hated. “Mina!” Nayeon quickly turned her head and watched Mina walk towards them, confused.

  
“You know first aid, right?”  
“Well-”  
“Then help our Nayeon here, we still need to practice. Bye!”

  
Nayeon wanted to complain but the twins already sprinted down the field and joined the squad. Momo turned around and even winked. For someone who was about to faint a minute ago, Momo sure did get well fast. It was no secret among their friend group that Nayeon got some beef with Mina.

  
Mina cleared her throat and sat close. Nayeon was avoiding her, she refused to look at her. The other girl was getting something from the kit. “Let me clean the wound.” Mina tersely said.

  
Nayeon begrudgingly turned her head and saw Mina seriously dabbing a cotton on her forehead. It stung but not painful though, Mina was careful enough. Nayeon was watching Mina do her thing as she covered the small wound with a small strip of band-aid. It’s not even deep, why did Momo act like that? She was scared for nothing.

  
“There. All done.”

  
Nayeon harrumphed and stood, dusting off her cheer uniform with invisible dirt. She was about to walk down when she heard Mina talking.

  
“A ‘thank you’ will do, Nayeon.”

  
This made the cheer captain stop mid step. She didn’t turn around and ignored Mina instead. _Thank you my ass._

* * *

  
Jihyo was knitting a scarf, among her dozen ones, in preparation to the upcoming winter. She was knitting gray ones now. Jeongyeon was picking a scarf that she liked. Nayeon was just drinking her hot chocolate, sipping loudly. She saw her forehead and that ugly band aid sticking out on the mirror near the mantle. Nayeon groaned and covered it with her fringe, it was a futile move though.

  
“You know, I still don’t get it why you hate Mina.” Jihyo muttered as she knitted. Jeongyeon was fitting her fifth scarf and hummed. “Yeah, she even tended your wound. Momo said you got mad at her.”

  
Nayeon rolled her eyes and saw Jihyo stopped knitting, “You didn’t thank her?!”

  
“Why would I, she doesn’t like me anyway and the feeling is mutual.”

  
For starters, it was Mina’s fault. If she didn’t watch their practice, Nayeon should’ve seen that ball flying towards her. Every single bad thing in her life always happened when Mina’s around. 

  
Like one time, on the way to their school, Nayeon was walking when she saw Mina on the other side of the street, her anger meter rose and she didn’t look on her way, she was busy glaring at Mina, she fell into the gutter, her left foot stuck. Mina heard her shriek and went out of her way to help her out. Nayeon didn’t see but she knew Mina laughed at her. She planned that all along, Nayeon was sure.

  
Or that one rainy day, Nayeon forgot to bring her umbrella so she waited for the rain to stop, she was carrying her books with her, she wanted them dry as much as possible. Mina suddenly popped out of nowhere and offered her a walk towards the bus stop because she got an umbrella with her. They walked silently, when a truck zoomed in and splashed water on them, Mina was quick though, she placed her umbrella in front and pulled Nayeon behind her. It made Nayeon’s book covers slightly wet.

  
Nayeon was already seething as she recalled some of the reasons why she hated Mina so bad, when Jeongyeon grabbed her mug and sipped her choco. 

  
“Are you, perhaps, still mad when Mina said she wasn’t the one who dropped letters in your locker?”

  
Jihyo’s eyes widened and laughed at this. “Oh my god, you’re right! It all started there!”

  
“What? No, of course not! I’m not that petty!”

  
Jeongyeon and Jihyo continued laughing, simultaneously deadpanned her. “Yeah right.” The two started deconstructing the past events and connected the dots. “I was sure as hell she got embarrassed, and now she got mad.”

  
“Nabongs, are you actually mad because someone implicitly said they don’t find you attractive?”

  
Her friends guffawed. She was not petty, but that event really bruised Nayeon’s ego. Mina could have just told to her personally, she didn’t have to answer in public and humiliate her. (although nayeon did confront her in public) “In my defense, I’m sure it’s not her, I’m still receiving chocolates and letters in my desk everyday, you know?”

  
Jihyo nodded. “How about the lockers?”

  
Nayeon shrugged and inspected the scarves. “They stopped after that. And I’m planning to catch that person so I can finally get a date on the Christmas.”

  
“Gross.” Jeongyeon teased but she ignored. Nayeon noticed that the scarves were labeled, brown one was for Sana, the other was for Momo and she saw a white one for Mina.

  
“You made one for Mina?”

  
Jihyo nodded and smiled. “She knitted a beanie for me last year, I’ll give her a knitted scarf too.”

  
Jeongyeon wore a brown scarf now, it got her label. “Yeah, Mina gave me a cute beanie too!”

  
Nayeon frowned. “Since when did you two become friends with that bitch?”

  
“Hey!” Jihyo and Jeongyeon scolded her. Jeongyeon glared at her. “Mina is not a bitch, she’s a good person.”

  
Whatever. Everyone said Mina was kind, beautiful and smart. Everyone in their school liked Mina. Everyone knew Nayeon too, everyone knew she’s pretty, one must be sick if they didn’t know that Im Nayeon was the prettiest.

  
“She gave you a gift you know, but you didn’t accept.” She did?

  
“You even returned it to Momo!” Oh, right.

  
Jihyo shook her head disapprovingly. “Now, if your theory is right, Mina has every right to be mad at you.”

* * *

  
Mina woke up late today. She was carrying the neatly wrapped chocolates and carefully placed it in her bag. It was too risky to do it now, some students might be in the room already. She might just drop it in her gym’s locker.

  
It was still early to be honest, but Mina always come really way early to drop a box of chocolate on someone’s table. But today was one of the slip ups, so she was on her way to the gymnasium, pushing through the doors and swiftly entered the girl’s locker room. She pulled the keys and a box with a sticky note, wrote a short message and opened someone’s locker, neatly placing her gift and left immediately to beat the first period bell that was about to ring anytime soon.

  
Nayeon was brooding all morning, she woke up early and even arrived in her classroom before everyone else in this whole school and she saw no one enter nor drop by to place her favorite chocolates on her table. Fucking great, she looked incredibly stupid, waiting for nothing.

  
When she sat for lunch with Jeongyeon, her friend noticed her bad mood. “How is the witch hunt for your admirer, I bet it’s bad. Is it a person complete opposite of your ideal type?”

  
Nayeon hit her head on the table. “Worst case is they didn’t arrive. Sana teased me that maybe I am making this all up! UGH.”

  
Jeongyeon snickered. “You know, if I was them, I would think the same too.” She threw a fry towards her as Jeongyeon readily opened her mouth wide open and caught the fry like a good dog. Jihyo petted her and the idiot leaned into the touch and even panted, tongue stuck out. 

  
Nayeon listened to the whole lecture in the afternoon. Not really because her attention was not on the lecture but on the thought that her admirer didn’t arrive today.

  
Jeongyeon and Jihyo teased her about her failed mission to catch her admirer. Nayeon already frustrated enough and Momo was a salt to her wound. These twins needed some binding with their careless statements today.

  
“Nabongs, did you just got rejected twice? One from our cousin and one from your alleged secret admirer.”

  
They were walking towards the gymnasium and she had enough of this humiliation. She glared at Momo as she pushed through the doors and stomped her way to the locker room, Jeongyeon was with her team already, some of the cheer team was already changing too. 

  
Jeongyeon followed her around as she scrambled to get her things out of her bag, leaning against the lockers. Still teasing about her failed mission. Nayeon opened her locker, just to see something that would brighten up her day. Jeongyeon was rambling about Nayeon’s misfortune and she just had to cut her off.

  
“Shut up, Jeong.” Nayeon smirked as she showed the box with a note. Nayeon pulled away the box immediately when Jeongyeon reached for it. She got the note and read it out loud, “' _Sorry, I was late today and probably you’re already there, so I dropped it here_.' Well, that was convenient?” Jeongyeon eyed Nayeon after reading. 

  
Nayeon grabbed the note that was neatly written. They never wrote a note before. It was not the same as the previous letters she found in her locker ages ago. That was messy and this was neatly written with an intricate curve. There’s even a tiny heart at the end. Cute. 

  
“See? I might really catch them soon.”  
Momo stole the note on her hand and read it with her twin sister. Sana read it and squinted her eyes, then widened when she looked at Momo who mirrored the same expression. Jeongyeon watched them and asked away. “Do you know someone who writes like this?”

  
They simultaneously declined.

  
“No, of course not!”  
“Why would we?”

  
Then immediately left the room. Weird. “Totally not suspicious.” Jeongyeon shrugged and peeled the wrap. It’s her favorite chocolate, Nayeon knew it! Her admirer’s attention to detail was 10/10. Jeong bit a little and grimaced. “Ew, too sweet.”

  
Nayeon grabbed her chocolate and carried it along with her tumbler. This chocolate would be her energizer today.

  
Meanwhile…

  
Jihyo was doing a round check on everyone’s task this week. Student council duties. “Jinyoung, did you lead the others on the uniform inspection at the entrance?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“And who held the school’s duplicate keys again?”

  
“Me.”

  
Mina timidly raised the bunch of keys. Jihyo checked the list. “Good. Return that to the custodian.”

  
The meeting went on smoothly and now they were fixing their things. Jihyo was locking the office and she noticed Mina came from the custodian’s office, walking to the opposite side of the exit. 

  
“Mina!”

  
She stopped and waited for Jihyo to walk towards her. “Where are you going?”

  
“I’m going to wait for my cousins at the field.”

  
“Oh. Then I’ll come with you.”

  
They watched the cheer team do their routine, Jihyo was at awe with the synchronization. The soccer team on the other hand, was also practicing, Jihyo saw her friend leading the team. “Do you always stay here after the class?”

  
Mina distractedly nodded, she was playing on her phone. Jihyo was looking around when she saw Nayeon sprinting towards them, “Jihyo! You’re here.”

  
Nayeon’s grin slowly faded when she noticed Mina. She was carrying a box of chocolates today, even waved it around after ignoring the girl beside Jihyo. “Look, look what I got!”

  
Jihyo asked for a bite. Nayeon was drinking her water as she sat on the railings in front of them. “The admirer gave that to me today so… NO.” She didn’t insist. Nayeon could be very handful if you pester her. 

  
Mina was silent the whole time. Jihyo sighed at this. These two were still enemies. She was busy playing in her game, equally ignoring Nayeon too. Jihyo tilted her head to Mina, eyeing Nayeon. The other girl mouthed, “what” then rolled her eyes.

  
“Hey, Jihyo!”  
The twins, Sana and Momo greeted her. Then tapped on their cousin’s shoulder and bid goodbye. Jeongyeon sat beside Jihyo, all sweaty. “Jeong I just felt an awfully palpable tension a while ago.”

  
“Really?” She had a towel lazily draped on her head, with the school’s logo boldly printed in the center.

  
“Mina and Nayeon’s”

  
Nayeon threw her empty bottle to Jihyo and walked ahead. “Shut up and let’s go home.”

* * *

  
Mina was busy typing her monthly report for the student council when she noticed Momo and Sana’s stare at her as they slowly sipped their juice. She tried to ignore them and continued typing when Sana suddenly choked on her own drink. Sana coughed as Momo rubbed her back, suppressing her laughs. Mina sighed and closed her laptop. “Alright, what is it?”

  
Still coughing, Sana shrugged. Momo’s eyes widened. “What?”

  
“You two have something to say?”

  
Momo offered Sana a glass of water and rebutted, “Oh yeah, like how you always give chocolates to Nayeon everyday?”

  
Sana spouted the water she drank and laughed. “Momo, you DIDN’T just-”

  
“Yes, I did.”  
Mina stormed out of the living room. Sana followed her behind. “That’s abuse of power, you know?” The twins’ giggles could be heard behind her.

  
“Yeah, like you use your authority to open Nayeon’s gym locker to leave a chocolate there.” Momo chimed in.

  
Mina didn’t answer but slammed her door instead. 

  
“We will snitch on you.” Sana threatened and leaned on the door. Mina didn’t reply. Momo grabbed her phone and put on speaker, it was ringing loudly. “I’ll call Na-”

  
“Don’t!” 

  
Mina immediately opened the door and ended the call before it could reach the third ring. “How can I stop you two from messing on my business?”

  
Mina found herself paying for her cousins’ ice cream. Eating them happily in front of her and now they were on their second cup of parfait. And on the middle of meddling Mina’s life.

  
“Sooooo, the reason why you always leave early after you cook our breakfast is not entirely because of your student council duties but because you leave some goodies and cute letters under Nayeon’s desk?”

  
Mina sipped on her watermelon juice and silently nodded. “When are you gonna tell her that it’s you.” Momo asked consecutively. Sana licked on her spoon and pointed it to her. “Ask her out on the Christmas.”

  
“Why would I do that?”

  
“Mina, you can’t possibly doing all these sneaking forever, right?” Sana leaned in as she whispered. Momo agreed, eating a piece of fry. “Mitang, what’s there to lose? Nayeon is excited to meet you.”

  
Mina played with her drink. “She’s excited because she doesn’t know it’s me. She hates me.”

  
“I think she likes you more than she hates you.” Momo uttered after she dipped her fry into her cup of strawberry parfait. Sana nodded and smiled. “Yep, more than she’d like to admit.”

  
Mina only heaved a very deep sigh and a look of defeat as she sipped her juice loudly, looking down as the bottom of the glass started to show. Sana and Momo fiddled on their phone and continued eating the remaining fries and their parfait. 

  
Momo smiled widely and whispered a small “yes!” before showing Sana her phone and the two danced on their seat. Sana cleared her throat and tapped the table. 

  
“So, Minari. We have-”

  
“-a gift for you.” Momo finished as she showed her conversation with Nayeon, they invited her to eat with them.

  
“Are you crazy? You know what, I’m leaving.” They immediately grabbed her arms and said, “NO!” 

  
Nayeon arrived on their table carrying her tray and what it seemed to be a chocolate cake. 

  
“Oh, Nayeon. Now take that VACANT seat beside our cute cousin.”

  
Mina begrudgingly scooted over and made space for Nayeon. And the rest of the day was pure chaos but a happy one for the twins. It contained a visibly flustered Mina as they incessantly attacked her about Nayeon’s new admirer and a Nayeon who was trying her best to get a reaction (jealousy) from Mina. 

* * *

  
Nayeon immediately went to her room and checked her desk, there it was, her daily chocolate bar and a cute message. “Science says that frowning can cause wrinkles-”

  
She immediately smiled and read the note further. “-there, I just know you’re smiling by now.”

  
Nayeon smiled and giggled. This person was so silly yet she liked it. When she kept the note in her bag she saw Momo leaning on her own desk, head on her palm smirking. “Well, Nayeon look at you.”

  
Sana sneaked behind her and tried to grab her chocolates. Nayeon protected her gift and screamed. “What are you doing?!”

  
“I just wanted a piece.” Sana whined. Momo walked towards them and read the note. “Who would’ve though Mi-”

  
Sana suddenly kicked the table underneath and yelped. “OUCH! Momoring, shut UP and help me.” 

  
Momo’s eyes widened and held her right foot, whimpering. “Ouch, I’m hurt too.”

  
God, she’s too sober to deal with them first thing in the morning. “You two, that twin voodoo is not true.” Nayeon rolled her eyes and sat on her chair, clutching the gift tightly.

  
“Momo, it’s the left foot.” Sana whispered loudly. Momo switched up her foot and feigned pain. “Oh, my bad. OUCH.” Nayeon shrugged and opened her chocolate bar. She better enjoy this sweet treat than listening to the twins’ shenanigans.

  
Momo insisted that Nayeon should eat lunch with them when she said Jeongyeon skipped class and Jihyo was in an inter-school event. The lunch with them was a bad idea because of course, Mina was gonna be with them.

  
The lunch was thankfully, peaceful. Mina ate silently beside her as if Nayeon didn’t exist. Until a guy suddenly stood on their table and held out a paper bag on Mina’s direction. 

  
“Mina,” The guy bowed as he offered the bag. “Please accept this, I- I made you lunch. It’s from the famous Japanese chef that I hired.” 

  
Momo and Sana snickered and waited for their cousin to say something. Mina didn’t bat a lash and just continued eating. The guy waiting was flustered as he retrieved his outstretched arms. But he stayed. Mina wiped her mouth after she finished.

  
“I don’t take gift from strangers.” Mina coldly said as she stood and picked up her tray to leave. Nayeon’s mouth was agape as she watched Mina’s back leaving them behind. 

  
Sana politely took the bag while Momo apologized to the crying boy. Nayeon looked at them in question. “Mina has been always like that. Hehe.” Sana scratched her head and smiling awkwardly.  
  
“But why people say good things to her? That was straight up rude.”

  
Momo checked the bento and ate the steak. “On our cousin’s defense, that’s also rude.”

  
Nayeon continued eating as Sana picked the rice ball from the bento, “Mina have always been gracious enough to politely reject suitors, you witnessed one of the rare occasions.”

  
Momo nodded. “Yesterday she rejected someone from the cheer team and told her not get awkward with us.”

  
Nayeon stopped picking on her vegetables and frowned. “Who?” Sana stopped Momo from revealing it, wickedly grinning at Nayeon. “Why? Are you jealous?”

  
Nayeon immediately fixed herself and shrugged. “No of course not! Just curious.”

  
“It’s the freshman, I forgot her name.” A freshman. Hmm. These newbies might need some extra strenuous routine later. Nayeon thought.

  
“And Nayeon,”

  
Sana smiled at her as she took her tray and stood. “Don’t you think you should also stop accepting chocolates from strangers too?” Momo laughed and jeered. Nayeon took her trash and threw it to the twins. She walked with them and whined. “Shut up!”

* * *

  
Nayeon went out with Jeongyeon and Jihyo, now on their way to go home. For the rush hour, this bus sure was pretty much empty so they sat at the back. They were busy talking but she was uncharacteristically silent. She was busy looking at the cars passing by through the bus’ windows when she suddenly interrupted them.

  
“Someone just made a scene in the cafeteria last Friday. Don’t they get a punishment for that?”

  
Jihyo stopped and asked. “What did they do?”

  
“Oh, nothing, just confessed to Mina.” Nayeon timidly answered. Jeongyeon laughed. The kind that makes Nayeon’s mind get cloudy and get weird thoughts like this one. “What should Jihyo give him, a detention? You are insane. Just say you’re jealous.”

  
Nayeon grimaced and faked a gag. “I am not jealous. Ew.”

  
They continued bickering when Jihyo shushed them as the people inside the bus were looking at them already. “Mina is used to that, having suitors almost everyday. I’m sure she doesn’t mind.”

  
Nayeon’s eyes turned into saucers. “She gets suitors everyday?!”

  
Jeongyeon crossed her arms and deadpanned. “Well, she looked more approachable than you.”

  
Jihyo nodded and laughed, “But actually she’s scarier than you, Nabongs.”

  
“Yep, her kindness is kinda painful. Our goalie of the boys team even cried when Mina rejected him.”

  
Nayeon leaned on her seat and sulked. “Mina have suitors while I don’t even know who is my secret admirer.” 

  
Don[t get her wrong, she still get to receive tons of letters in her locker eveyday but it was kinda sad that everyone else was confessing to her enemy. However, in the deepest, darkest, crevices of Nayeon’s being, she was jealous of those people who were shameless enough to embarrass themselves and took risk to confess.

* * *

  
Mina arrived early again, as usual, and carefully snuck in her gift under Nayeon’s desk. She swore she saw red blare of alarms when she met Nayeon on her way out. The other girl was as shocked as she was. 

  
Nayeon removed her earbuds and frowned, Mina was fidgeting and tried scrambling out reasons. “I saw your fans are on so I turned it off. Please tell your class president to double check next time.“ Mina internally cringed and hoped that Nayeon bought her excuse. 

  
Nayeon on the other hand, was not really concerned about that. She looked around and asked. “Did you see someone when you went in?” 

  
Mina shrugged and already left. Nayeon groaned and inwardly cursed Mina. God, she probably scared off my admirer now I have no- Her mood immediately boosted when she saw the neatly wrapped gift under her desk again. The note was cuter this time. 

  
They were in the cafeteria, eating as Jeongyeon frowned at the piece of paper before her while Jihyo and Nayeon were enjoying eating dates. “Nabongs, this is literally an awful pick up line why are you so happy about it?”

  
Jihyo was still chewing and disagreed. “Do you like raisins? How do you feel about a date? Is actually a good one Jeong.”

  
Nayeon smiled and reached for the paper, reading it over and over again. Finally, she would be meeting her secret admirer. Ha, in your face Myoui.

  
She sneaked a look across the table of Mina, who was busy talking to her cousins. Mina was visibly annoyed at whatever the twins were talking but she was also laughing. Nayeon watched her lips curve into a tiny smile and her eyes turning into crescents as she teasingly slaps Momo’s arm. 

  
Jihyo suddenly stopped eating the dates and laughed. Jeongyeon was laughing with her too. “Oh god, Jeong, I hate you. Hahahahahaha.”

  
Nayeon frowned and waited for the two to calm down. But Jeongyeon just won’t stop. Breathlessly, Jihyo pointed at the paper Nayeon was holding. “We just noticed that your admirer has been writing these corny pick up lines.” Jihyo couldn’t finish her sentence as she laughed loudly once again. 

  
Jeongyeon chuckled and grabbed Nayeon’s paper. “This could be written by a nerd or worst,”

  
“An outcast.”

  
Jihyo wiped her eyes still laughing. “Yeah and you of all people, will be dating a kind of person that you quote and quote don’t associate with for they were part of the lowest of the low.”

  
Jeongyeon snickered. “It could be that Cho gamer boy who don’t take a bath!”

  
“Oh god, it’s worst, she’s going to date a man!”

  
Nayeon sulked as she held the note tightly, with her friends’ jeers and laughs echoing in front of her. The very first thing Nayeon swore she would never ever get herself involved to men after discovering that she didn’t just admire women because she want to be like them and they inspired her but she admired women because women were pretty, hot, gorgeous and women were the most perfect gift that was ever given to humankind, was coming to her consciousness like a raging bull. Now with the possibility of her Christmas date being a man just really ruined it for her.   
What her friends’ supposedly “educated guess” about the identity of her future Christmas date really spoiled her mood. Ugh she can’t possibly spend, cold, romantic Christmas with some homeboy who don’t even know what shower looked like. Addition to her mood aging like milk was her subconscious yearning for Mina.

  
She was in a very bad mood even during their practice. She excused herself from the squad when their coach called for a break. Maybe she just need a breather. Nayeon went to the back part of the gym and pulled the note from her pocket. The curve of the handwriting was too neat for a man to write, she was not being sexist, she’s just trying to console herself that it could be from a woman. 

  
“It’s a shame if it’s a man though.” She sighed and neatly folded the paper, sitting on the grass, leaning against the gymnasium’s wall. Ah, she couldn’t afford another wave of humiliation after what Mina did to her a few months back. 

  
Nayeon groaned and repeated hit her head against the wall. “I’m gonna look so pathetic if it’s an outcast!”

  
“And yet here you are,” Nayeon quickly turned and looked at the owner of the voice. “hitting your head and talking to yourself.” Mina walked even closer until she was looming over Nayeon. Every bit of this interaction was everything Nayeon hated. Mina seeing her in her vulnerable state, Mina mocking her, and Mina staring down at her. 

  
Nayeon stood up, making Mina take a few steps back, watching the former shook off the grass on her skirt. God she had no energy left for this. “What are you doing here?” Mina raised the clipboard she was holding. “Doing some rounds.” She would never admit but Mina looked cute smiling a little as she raised that thing and did a little shake while it was in the air looking at Nayeon like that.

  
A full minute of silence engulfed the two with nothing but the rustling of the leaves against the wind’s soft blows until Mina decided to break the silence by feigning a cough. “I- I’m going. Sorry to interrupt your uh breakdown.” 

  
Nayeon played with the paper on her hand and watched Mina’s back slowly walking away. “Wait.” Mina hummed and turned around. Nayeon tried to ignore the heart stopping turn and the gaze Mina just had and cleared her throat. “Ahem, you uh often receive letters right?”

  
Mina’s confused nod made Nayeon unfold her admirer’s letter quickly and showed it to Mina. “Do you think it’s from a guy or a girl?” She was didn’t know what she was doing, but she took this as her unconscious bitch self trying to show off and rubbing into Mina’s face that she still have admirers too despite of Mina denying and embarrassing her in front of the school population. 

  
Nayeon froze when she felt Mina’s fingertips slightly touch her skin as she held the paper to look at it closely. God, how can Mina do simple things like this so elegantly? “What is… this?” Mina looked at her expectantly so Nayeon pulled herself out of Mina trance and turned on full bitch Nayeon. “You know, it’s not only you who gets a lot of admirers around here, Mina.” 

  
Mina smiled again and stared at the paper. “I see.” Nayeon immediately pulled the paper out of Mina’s grasp. “Now tell me,” Nayeon choked when she met Mina’s eyes staring at her like THAT - all tender and gentle. She couldn’t describe it properly, but she felt her cheeks flaming up and her heart beating in fast pace as if she did full cartwheels from end to end of the large school field. “um, w-whose handwriting i-is it?” Dammit, you shouldn’t be a stuttering mess around her, Nayeon!

  
“I can’t say, but they write legibly.” Mina smiled again (again) and Nayeon swore it was suddenly too bright. “But hey,” Mina stepped closer and smiled even brightly that her eyes formed crescents. “At least you’re not picking a fight this time.” Too close. Too bright. Too pretty. Too close. Too bright. Too pretty. Too close. System Failed. 

  
Nayeon’s throat turned dry and her eyes widened. Mina pulled away and walked off. “See you around.” Mina left and slightly turned back, showing Nayeon her that unhealthy smile again that was doing numbers to her heart before completely disappearing. 

  
The fact that Nayeon already has an admirer yet the things Mina was making her feel denounced all she claimed. Maybe every bit of their interactions were everything Nayeon craved. Mina seeing her and only her, Mina giving her undivided attention, and Mina’s affection. That’s was too embarrassing you wouldn’t see her going around telling that bit to the whole world.   


* * *

  
Nayeon arrived late today and when she checked under her desk, there it was, her secret admirer not failing to drop gifts for almost a week now. The twins beside her were giggling as they waited for Nayeon to unwrap the purple packaging.

  
Sana immediately pulled the sticky note from the gift and read the message before Nayeon could even. It must be something cheesy again, but she couldn’t brought it to herself to care or listen. Not when her head was empty, thoughts full of Mina. 

  
Nayeon couldn’t understand why universe was doing this to her but recently, she had been always bumping into Mina and in every interaction, her heart was taking a toll. It was always Mina’s dazzling smile no less. AND NAYEON DIDN’T LIKE THE FEELING ~~she sure do~~ BECAUSE…. 

  
Like yesterday, Nayeon was on her way to practice and she bumped into Mina on her way out of the gym. Nayeon walked past her but Mina held her right arm and pulled her back. Her poor little organ was on full palpitation when Mina leaned in closer. “Your shoelace.” Nayeon closed her eyes and clenched her fist, simultaneously easing her breaths as Mina knelt down and tied both laces. 

  
“What-” Mina looked up and beamed, before looking down to tie her laces again. “you can’t go cheering around with your shoelaces coming undone.” Mina tied them securely and rose. Nayeon coughed a small ‘thank you’ and ran for her life. She was a panting mess when she arrive on the field and of course, the twins just had to bother her again. “You’re red, did you meet your admirer?” Momo asked, eyes wide. That question just made her even more confused. SHE SHOULDN'T be feeling these for Mina, she has an admirer to hunt for god’s sake!

  
She’s now completely spaced out as the two bicker before her. “Wow, I can’t believe this. Momoring, Are you reading this?” Momo grabbed the paper and read it out loud. “’ ~~I just find myself smiling when I think of you-’~~ ugh I can’t read this further, my skin is crawling!”

  
Sana laughed and gave returned the paper to Nayeon. “Hey, Nayeon. Are you okay?” Nayeon held the gift tighter and nodded. Whatever this thing she was feeling, she needed time and she needed confirmation. IT shouldn’t even be this confusing but Mina… 

  
Nayeon went to the council office during the break to pay Mina- no, her friend, Jihyo a visit. She opened the door without knocking and entered, only to see an empty room. She quickly slid it close and screamed bloody murder when she turned around only to see Mina hovering behind her. “You scared me!”

  
Mina didn’t even flinch and uttered a small apology before walking past her and entered the room. “Jihyo’s not here,”

  
Before Nayeon could stop her mouth, it already spoke its mind. “Oh, I didn’t come here for her-” Her eyes widening in every word that came out of this stupidly luscious lips. _Is she being cursed for being too hot?_

Mina’s brows raised with a close-lipped smile, “If you’re not here for her, I would think you came to see me.” Oh. OH.

  
Nayeon was glad Mina turned around and opened the filing cabinet sorting papers because she’s visibly shaken and her legs wobbled that she had to hold on the doorjamb and calm herself. That tongue in cheek humor just made her feel this giddy oh my god that’s just too much. “A-as if!”  


* * *

  
Since her cousins wouldn’t let go of the fact that they figured out Mina’s crushing on Nayeon long even before the locker incident, they have consistently bugged her into confessing despite her defiance, saying Nayeon clearly doesn’t like her a bit, claiming they were blind for not seeing the aggression in each and every interaction she had with the cheer captain. 

  
“Mitang, seriously? You two are not hostile at all!” Sana was displeased with Mina’s stubborn ass. Momo yawned and splayed on the couch, her head hanging on the armrest. “I swear, I think I heard you moan that one time she called your sweater hideous.”

  
Sana hummed and slapped Momo’s leg dangling on her shoulders. “Well, now you mentioned it, Mina once scolded Nayeon for not wearing proper clothes while obviously staring at her tits.” Their high pitched annoyingly in-sync laugh just making Mina’s head spin adding more dread to the already dreadful conversation. “My point still stands.”

  
Momo mimicked her words like a kindergartner and chuckled. “Suit yourself. Just as far as I could remember, the only reason you are hesitating is because you once rejected her blatantly after confessing. you are afraid she’d think you’re weird.” 

  
“How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn’t me who gave you the letters!” that’s was what Mina told Nayeon, in the middle of the hallway, in front of the school’s student body, straight on her face that she wasn’t the one who left the confession letter because its not hers!

  
Mina always left Nayeon letters, among the hundred other but the letter Nayeon was holding wasn’t hers. It’s horrendous and overly glittered. That was not Mina’s aesthetic. Besides, she hadn’t left a letter in her locker for this week yet Nayeon’s making her confess over something that’s not hers. 

  
That moment blew out of proportion that Mina decided she had to do something to get her gifts the attention it deserved and it worked. Although she didn’t get it why Nayeon was hunting for her now after weeks of sending it anonymously. 

  
Sana kicked her feet lightly and asked. “Didn’t you ask her on a date? I read your note.” UGH. Momo rose and excitedly fired some questions. “really? Where are you taking her?”

  
“I actually just wrote that but I haven’t really thought of introducing myself yet.”  
Sana chuckled. “That’s not a problem.” She turned to her twin and they shared that creepy, weird smile. “You’ll do it on Christmas eve.” They finished in unison. 

* * *

  
Two weeks before Christmas, Nayeon received a set of chocolates and the letter but this time, it didn’t have a cute message or a pick-up line. It’s a place and time with a small ‘see you there’ and a cute smiling penguin scribble. 

  
It took a lot of nerve for Nayeon not to squeal and die in happiness. She bit her lip and schooled a calm expression but the twins saw the whole thing. “Congrats, Nayeonie.” Sana teasingly greeted her with Momo snickering beside her, watching her every move. These two just couldn’t leave her ALONE.

  
“Ah, we are REALLY curious about your admirer.” Sana sat on Nayeon’s desk, mischief gleaming in her eyes. Momo sighed and propped her head on her right hand. “Well, the cold weather, crowded plaza, fireworks, and Christmas lights? It’s so romantic already.” Then the twins proceeded to ask her questions about her outfits, did the secret admirer tell the location will be at the city plaza near the tallest Christmas tree in the city or will they eat dinner in that popular fancy restaurant on topmost floor of the building, it’s very specific it’s getting and their guesses were almost accurate, it’s suspicious. “Shut it. They didn’t drop any location yet!”

  
Momo whined. “Lies. I know Mi-” Sana quickly kicked Momo’s chair, her twin falling backwards. Nayeon rubbed her temples, watching Momo cry to betrayal and pain, as Sana angrily scold her. Two weeks. In two weeks, she’ll meet her admirer at last. 

  
“While you were busy hunting for that mystery secret admirer whatever, we are actually assigned to buy stuff for our Christmas booth.” Momo was limping behind Sana, picking up her fallen chair and some of her stuff. Nayeon sighed and rubbed her temples again. She felt like having a headache right now. 

  
They headed out right after the class, since there won’t be a cheer practice today. Nayeon was getting her shoes with the twins in the cubbies when Mina bumped into them. “You guys leaving early?” Mina didn’t see her yet. Good good. Nayeon tried to slowly leave, heading towards the door, unnoticed when Momo mindlessly uttered her name. “We are with Nayeonie to go shopping, you wanna come?” Nayeon closed her eyes and heaved a deep breath before turning around. Mina was not looking at her, she’s tying Momo’s shoe lace. “I can’t, council duties. And can you two please learn how to tie your shoelaces?” Sana raised her left foot saying she’s wearing loafers, drowning Mina’s nagging. 

  
“What’s with cheerleaders not knowing how to tie their shoes?” Nayeon froze behind them. Mina rose and fixed her uniform and left.

Sana dragged her out as Mina’s retreating figure slowly faded. Nayeon shouldn’t be feeling giddy, it could mean that Mina’s been tying everyone’s shoelace in the squad. It didn’t make sense but somehow it made her upset. Why would Mina tie someone else’s shoelace other than Nayeon’s or her cousin’s? Nayeon stood her ground and gently slapped herself. Sana and Momo stared at her, tilting their heads sideward. Snap out of it, Nayeon. “I think we really should eat first.” Momo slowly drawled, glancing at her sister. Sana mouthed “Nayeon’s going insane” and Nayeon groaned and pulled her hair in frustration. “UGH!” She stomped ahead and walked past the two. “Let’s just go!” Mina’s really unhealthy for her.

  
And just when Nayeon said she’s unhealthy for her, Mina suddenly popped everywhere. God, she’s almost incognito before, why did she become so omnipresent? When Nayeon arrived in the shoe cubbies, Mina was there, exchanging her shoes too. When Nayeon was on her way to the library, Mina’s already signing the logbook. She’s there when Nayeon used the east wing comfort room! No one pees there, it’s so far and creepy, but Mina’s there, washing her hands. “Oh, hi?” Nayeon groaned and entered the middle cubicle. 

  
She took deep breaths and leaned against the door, she had to make sure that Mina- “Do you urinate like a male?” Nayeon’s eyes widened and quickly opened the door, glaring at the girl who was leaning against the sink, arms crossed and a stupidly attractive smirk painted on her face. “Stop peeping! Why are you still here anyway?”

  
Mina stood properly and and fixed the creases on her uniform. It’s a habit Mina always do and Nayeon swore it was just a little gesture but it did something to her heart. This is madness, this can’t be happening to her right now! “This wing is haunted, didn’t you know? I’m just keeping you company.” Nayeon blinked quickly and closed the door gently. “W-wait for me there. Don’t move.” 

  
When Nayeon went out and washed her hands, Mina didn’t talk. She was just standing near the door. Nayeon was taking her time washing her hands, singing love on top in her mind to make sure there won’t be germs on her when Mina suddenly turned off the lights and bolted outside. “There’s someone behind you!” Nayeon screamed and ran for her life too, with her hands still covered with suds. They ran until the end of the corridor, with Mina elegantly covering her mouth, laughing loudly. Nayeon glowered at her and was about to beat the shit out of Mina but she suddenly couldn’t move. She remained at arm’s length distance, watching Mina burst into giggles. It’s beautiful. Mina’s eyes forming crescents, tilting her head backwards, laughing at Nayeon. Gasping for air, Mina opened her eyes, full of mirth she walked closer to her, “You’ll need to get that rinsed.” Nayeon didn’t know what happened really but Mina dragged her away from the creepy restroom. 

  
Maybe it’s not that creepy after all.

  
Nayeon was out of it the next day. Their class was busy putting up the booth in their classroom, and she’s stuck with the twins again, they were supposed to put up the sign outside with the menu of their cafe. She knew Sana was holding the gun tacker upside down, she could see Momo’s struggle to make sure the sign was centered but all she could think about was their precious little cousin.

  
She was startled when Jihyo appeared behind her, the decorative papers she’s holding falling, “Are you okay?” Jihyo’s face etched with concern as they quickly picked up the papers. Nayeon nodded and snatched the oddly shaped blue paper Momo said was supposed to be a cloud but she felt a hand wrapped around hers. It’s Mina, she knew without even looking up. “Oh.” Mina retracted and helped Nayeon stand instead. Nayeon cleared her throat and accepted her outstretched hand, resisting the urge to shiver.

  
“I really think you guys need help here.” Jihyo said helping Sana hold the gun tacker properly, manning Momo to put up the sign. Nayeon closed her eyes tight. Taking in large gulps and deep breaths. She could see Mina watching her in her peripherals. What does she want now? “Oi, Minari, give me those cute little clouds I made.” Mina grabbed the bunch on Nayeon’s arms and out of reflex, she flinched. 

  
“I’m sorry”  
“Sorry.”

  
Nayeon shoved the papers to Mina and she left. “I’m sorry I think I’m not feeling well.” She heard Jihyo repeatedly calling her name but Nayeon walked toward the infirmary without looking back. 

  
“We are supposed to check the booths, not helping you guys.” Jihyo muttered, assisting Momo and Sana. While Mina stared at Nayeon’s figure getting drowned into the crowded halls. 

* * *

  
Nayeon was pacing around Jeongyeon’s room, almost stepping into Bami who was sleeping on the carpet. Jihyo on the bed and had been “pspsps-ing” for about ten minutes now but the cat’s not moving. Jeongyeon was sitting on her desk building another lego set. “Can you stop that?” Nayeon groaned and jumped on the bed with Jihyo, face facing the thick blankets. “I think I;m going crazy.” Her voice was muffled but her friends heard her. 

  
“We know that.” Jeongyeon snickered and stood, sitting on the bed with them. Nayeon raised her head, facing her friends, on the verge of crying. “I think I like Mina.” Jihyo and Jeongyeon’s lack of reaction for the past five seconds forced Nayeon to rise and face them fully. “I said, I think I like Mina.” 

  
Jeongyeon’s uninterested “ah...” and Jihyo’s impassively blank face frustrated Nayeon. It took her all night to come terms with the fact that she really liked and likes Myoui Mina! “What’s with you two?”

  
Jeongyeon scratched her head and grimaced. “Well we kind of knew.” Jihyo laughed and carried Bami who was about to crawl under the bed. “I think even the twins knew.”

  
“Ugh, that’s not the point! What about my admirer?” Jeongyeon shrugged and rubbed Bami’s ears. “I don’t know are you going to meet them or are you going to confess to Mina?”

  
Jihyo hummed and scratched the cat’s head, it purred loudly. “Why are you making this hard for me? You guys are supposed to help me!” 

  
“Do you really like this secret admirer of yours?” Jihyo eyed her sternly. God, this look meant ‘give me a straight answer or I’ll smack you in the head,’ Nayeon ruffled her hair and whispered. “I don’t know.”

  
Jeongyeon chuckled. “I’m gonna psychoanalyze you, Nabongs.” Bami crawled out of their arms and ran under the bed. “You like the thought of someone admiring you. That’s like your oxygen.” Nayeon glared at her friend but Jeongyeon went on. “BUT, I don’t think you like them as much as you like Mina.”

  
Nayeon took a deep sigh. “I don’t know, Jeong. I receive letters and cute gifts everyday though. But-” Jeongyeon shook her head. “No, you making this a competition between you two is enough evidence that you don’t even like that person as much as you like Mina.”

  
“What if you’re wrong?” Nayeon defiantly argued. Jihyo leaned against the head board and stretched her arms. “Then you’re going to meet that person a week from now. Weigh whether you really like them or not.”

  
Jeongyeon frowned at Jihyo’s advise. “That’s like the worst advise you have given, Hyo, like ever.” Jihyo was staring at the ceiling, a small smile forming her lips. She had a hunch, but her evidences were not enough. But she hoped she’s not wrong. 

* * *

  
The festival passed by like a blur. Nayeon’s could remember much. Well, aside from Momo and Sana making her life miserable by bringing Mina into their booth and forcing her to take their cousin’s order. The twins were not given kitchen duties, their president wouldn’t risk setting their room on fire. Although coffee making didn’t include any fire and the cakes were already made, keeping them away from the kitchen was a safety precaution. Mina must’ve noticed her discomfort and asked to make her order to go instead, leaving the cafe without much fuss, much to her cousins’ dismay.

  
Now Nayeon was standing by the tall Christmas tree, in the middle of the plaza. The weather was getting harsher and cold, but the people around her were happily strolling through the inch thick snow. She’s actually an hour early, at least if she would notice this admirer was indeed that gamer boy who don’t take a bath, she could still ran for it. “Nayeon?” She froze up. Not because of the cold winter blow but because Mina was standing before her, wrapped in padded jacket and thick scarf that Jihyo knitted. What the hell is she doing here right now?

  
Like fish out of the water, she was trying to formulate words. How was she supposed to tell Mina she’s going to meet her secret admirer then confess to her that she likes her a lot. It wouldn’t make any sense at all. Mina grabbed her wrist and pulled her with her. “Let’s go somewhere warm, you’re shivering.” Nayeon blinked and eyed Mina’s tiny hand holding her tight. 

  
They went to a quaint restaurant, it’s not crowded so they managed to get a seat. Mina ordered for them, Nayeon wasn’t sure what the hell she offered but she just gave her a frantic nod. It’s warm inside but Nayeon couldn’t stop her hand from shaking. What’s going on here? “Here.” Mina slipped a hotpack between her hands and beamed at her. 

  
No one really spoke. Their orders arrived and Nayeon quietly dug in. She could feel Mina’s staring but really, she’s not sure how to face Mina without burning up. Nayeon looked at the snow slowly falling again.   
Shit. Her admirer’s probably freezing to death by now. She abruptly stood, startling Mina who was sipping her tea. “I need to go. I have to meet someone.” Nayeon quickly seized her stuff and headed outside. “Nayeon, wait.” She walked as fast as she could. “Nayeon!” GOD.

  
Mina was able to catch up with her. Everyone was heading to the plaza to watch the firework’s display. The streets were almost empty, but the cheers and murmurs of the crowd could be heard in close distance. “Where are you going?” Nayeon sighed, smoke coming out of her mouth. “I told you, I’m supposed to meet someone an hour ago, if only you didn’t pop out of nowhere dragging me here.” 

  
Mina closed her eyes, taking a deep sigh, gaining courage to tell Nayeon the truth. “You don’t have to go.” Nayeon frowned, she could hear everyone was counting down. It’s almost Christmas. “What are you talking about?”

  
_9_  
_8_  
_7_  
Mina pulled her closer and held her face gently. Nayeon was shivering from the cold just a few seconds ago but the simplest touch warmed her from the inside, pumping hot blood all over her body, setting her on fire.   
_4_  
_Closer._  
_3_  
_Closer._  
_2_  
_Closer._  
_1_

  
“Merry Christmas!” Everyone’s cheers and the firework’s deafening boom drowned in Nayeon’s ears for all she could hear was her erratic heartbeat when Mina leaned in and kissed her the moment the clock struck twelve. 

  
They were both breathless when Mina leaned away, not to far, Nayeon could still her breath lingering. The fireworks was still exploding behind them, the crowd was too busy to notice them. Nayeon couldn’t believe what’s happening. It’s all too much. Mina tucked her hair behind her ear and cradled her face. “You didn’t have to go there, I’m here.” Nayeon’s eyes widened, realization descending into her. She quickly closed their distance and kissed Mina this time. Under the slow falling of the snow, behind the vibrant bursts of colors in the sky, with the bright Christmas lights and the lampposts as their witness.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a stupidly fluffy minayeon that's been sleeping in my drafts for almost a year now hahaha :)


End file.
